The Best Man
by EmbracEternity
Summary: Sirius Centric story. AU. OOC. What if Sirius Black really was a mass murderer and traitor? A right hand man of Voldemort? Very dark story. Features Evil!Sirius and many, many violence.


**The Best Man – A Harry Potter Fic**

_**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and her buddies from Bloomsbury, Warner Brothers, and many other companies. I do not make any material profit from my writing.**_

_**AN: Hello, dear readers. I was smoking on the balcony of my house, when the crazy idea struck my head like 2 million volts worth electric discharge. 'Why not?' I thought. Here it is, guys – an AU story, Sirius-Centric. Our (Anti)Hero is an evil son of a bad woman. He is an extremist (pureblood supremacist and a little bit racist too), sadist, rapist, though, he is NOT gay – it's not my cup of tea to write story about gay people, sorry. It's not that I hate them, but, being straight, I'll never understand this folk. Nor he is a paedophile. Period. **_

_**ATTENTION (ACHTUNG, ВНИМАНИЕ, ****ATENCIÓN, ****ATTENZIONE, WHATEVER), THIS STORY CONTAINS FOLLOWING: RAPE, DRUGS, ALCOHOL, EXTREMISM, SWEARING AND INTENSE VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE NOT ADULT– TO THE WOOD, IF YOU THINK THAT THE STORY OFFENDS YOU SOMEHOW, MAKES YOU PUKE ETC, PLEASE DON'T READ IT – SURELY ****YOU DON'T HAVE TO**** AND ****I DON'T MAKE YOU READ IT****. **_

_**AGAIN, IF YOU ARE NOT AN ADULT – ****TO****. ****THE****. ****WOOD****.**_

_Chapter One: Tastes Like Chicken_

There are many sons of bitches walking on the soil of our delightfully beautiful world, but all of them put together are nothing in comparison with Sirius Black. Lots of people called Dark Lord Voldemort a monster, but even he was not as feared as his right hand man was. Whilst everything immoral was just a useful tool for Voldemort, for Sirius Black it was a way to have fun. His parents were most proud of their eldest son – Sirius was a true Scion of Black Family: a bit crazy, very cruel and extremely passionate in all his undertakings. Not like their youngest.. that ungrateful traitorous pile of flobberworm shit.

The man was standing at the centre of Piccadilly Circus, scanning the crowd of muggle filth that was swarming around him, doing whatever those abominations were capable of – he didn't care at all. What he did care about was that these annoying insects were making Sirius' right hand itch – he wanted nothing more then to pull out his wand and send them all to the Nine Circles of Hell. But the man had to wait: he was looking for one blood traitor who thought he was capable of fooling the Dark Lord AND him. Peter Pettigrew. This bastard betrayed Sirius' Lord and for this he would cut all ten motherfucker's fingers, limbs, ears and everything else, one by one, and then make him eat his own shit, vomit it back and eat it again.

Sirius pulled out a pack of cigarettes, magical cigarettes, not that rubbish the muggles and mudbloods smoke, thank you very much, picked one and lit it, inhaling the intoxicating azure smoke. The aromatic smoke calmed him, obliterating any feeling right now not important . He was a handsome man, with true aristocratic facial features, steel-like grey eyes, physically fit and quite tall, being about 6 feet 3 inches.

'Auram Recognitionem' he checked the area subtly with magical aura verifying spell.

"There he is." Sirius thought, noticing a pale blue aura of the Rat.

He moved around his axis and cast 'Ignis Graecus'. The spell was made by some unknown dark mage from Greece – it turned the wand into something similar to the muggle old-fashioned flame-thrower. He was showering everything and everyone in black dense flaming liquid, which couldn't be extinguished simply by water – the unfortunate victim of this dark spell must scrub the liquid away _and fast_.

Black started to approach Peter, dismissing the spell. Screams of absolute terror and pleas for mercy could be heard from the muggle shit around him. They were running like ants that somebody scalded with boiling water. Or a flaming petroleum. The very distinct, sickeningly sweet odour of burnt human flesh, mixed with a throat-rending smell of black smoke, permeated the air. In the aureole of blazing deep orange fire, Sirius was looking as the Daemon Incarnate, radiating an aura of absolute despair, crushing all hope.

When Pettigrew had seen Sirius, he began running away from the madman as quickly as his short fat legs would allow him. He noticed anti-portkey and anti-apparation wards that were covering at least five square miles area around the Piccadilly. The rotund man couldn't turn into a rat - he feared being squashed by someone's feet in this chaos.

Peter was struck by a realization about his soon departure from life. The feeling of doom washed away all his fears – if he was going to die, he would do so spectacularly. He hoped he would be remembered by people of Wizarding Britain as a hero.

He pulled out the magic photo of him, Sirius, James, Lily and Remus standing in front of Hogwarts, and smiled sadly.

"James, Lily, I'm coming to you.." he whispered and turned around.

Sirius was slowly nearing to Peter, whistling a tune. His cold steel-grey eyes weren't leaving Peter's watery blue even for a moment: the man surely was anticipating the soonest entertainment.

"S-s-sirius." Pettigrew stuttered.

"P-p-peter" Sirus mimicked him. "Ready for.. How does the old man say? .. The Next Great Adventure?" he cackled in mirthless laugher.

Peter didn't wait until his far more superior opponent would open the fight – he engaged Black in it first.

'Expelliarmus!' Peter exclaimed loudly, as if level of his voice would increase the power behind the spell.

"Naive fool." Sirius said, dodging the disarming charm by stepping to the right.

'Imperio' he whispered.

The rat tried resisting, and hard, but it was to no avail. Peter stood in front of Sirius, his facial expression still, emotionless, his eyes glazed.

"Conjure a knife" Black ordered.

Peter complied, conjuring a large iron knife.

"Cut your left ear"

Pettigrew again desperately tried resisting the mind controlling spell: his right hand was shaking, but still it was going higher and higher, to the ear. The man felt the most agonizing pain when he swiftly cut out his own ear in one move. The excruciating feeling made all his futile resistance disappear.

'Accio car' Sirius cast, pointing his wand at the silver Mercedes Five Hundred which was passing through the nearest road. The car flew in the air, falling near him. A terrified man was sitting in the car. The man had soiled his pants, as Sirius grabbed him and threw out from the car roughly.

"Rip his stomach open and take out his guts."

Peter approached the fallen man and leaned to him. The muggle started begging for quarter, but Peter's ears.. ear was deaf. He stabbed the man in the belly and methodically cut a wide vertical gash. The man's voice became hoarse out of agonizing screaming.

"Police! Stay..." the policeman was about to finish his sentence when the car flew through the air on his head. The collide with metal machine mashed the poor guy, leaving only a wet bloody mess from him on the ground.

Peter put his right hand inside the gash in the muggle's stomach, grabbed his intestines and slowly started pulling them out. His victim instantly died out of the pain shock that followed.

'Alohomora' Black opened the fuel tank hatch of the Mercedes and channelled all the petrol out, splashing it on Peter.

"Ignite yourself"

Peter's trembling hand pointed at his own chest.

'In-incend-dio'

'Finite' Sirius released his control over the rat.

"**AAAARGH!"**

Terrible screams of pain were echoing throughout the Circus, adding a major note into the dreadful cacophony of the frightening sounds.

Black sent a fan of blasting curses, disintegrating the muggles all around himself. The shower of blood coloured the square in red. Rivers of thick scarlet liquid were flowing on the paved ground, clotting slowly.

* * *

><p>Sirius breathed in the sweet scent of death and misery; he was standing there, rooted to the spot, still. When the Auror dogs arrived to arrest him, Black didn't resist at all, letting them take him to the remand prison cell.<p>

It was only the beginning. Hail to the Dark Lord... Hail to the Purity!

_**AN: the story will be updated slowly. My top priority is the Mentor. Again, I'm no extremist motherfucker, but writing a story about a complete Antihero is very enjoyable and requires much work from my mind. **_


End file.
